Tout ça pour des papillons explosifs!
by Elowlie
Summary: La vie de Sasori et Deidara n'a plus jamais été simple depuis qu'il se sont rencontrés... Je vous poste ici mon premier One Shot Yaoi, soyez indulgent.


**Tout ça pour des papillons explosifs!**

Une multitude de papillons blancs voletaient gaiement quant ils se mirent à exploser comme de petits pétards.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu trouves de si intéressant à faire exploser ces choses, gamin.

- Vous n'y comprenez rien à rien, Sasori-Danna ! C'est de l'art, un ! Voilà où se trouve l'intérêt.

Deidara restait calme tout en se retournant vers son coéquipier qui s'affairait à vérifier le moindre détail de Hiruko.

- Ce n'est rien de plus qu'un jeu bruyant pour fillette.

- Fillette, un ?

Le mot de trop était sorti et le marionnettiste se délectait de l'effet qu'il produisait.

Comme à chaque fois, le blondinet se teintait d'une belle couleur vermeille annonçant le début d'une crise d'hystérie à propos de son état d'homme et non de petite fille, cela aboutirait encore une fois sur leurs différents avis à propos de l'art et ensuite sur une légère escarmouche que, de toute façon, le manieur d'explosifs perdrait parce que trop impulsif face à Sasori pour s'en sortir sans se faire assommer…

Oui, le rouquin allait encore pouvoir tester ses nouvelles modifications sans devoir chercher bien loin contre qui.

Mais, rien, Deidara restait muet comme une carpe. Etonné, son compagnon reposa ses outils et se dirigea vers le rocher où le blond se trouvait allongé.

- Tu m'étonnes gamin.

- Je vous étonne Danna ?

- Oui.

Sasori s'assit alors à côté de lui.

- A quoi penses-tu ?

- En quoi ça vous regarde, un ?

- Tu es puéril.

Deidara serra les dents mais ne bougeât pas d'avantage, continuant d'observer le ciel.

- Les rares pauses que nous prenons, vous les passer toujours à vérifier votre marionnette, c'est agaçant à la fin… Un.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ? Jouer à la poupée avec toi ?

La nouvelle pique venait de tomber, brisant le peu de contrôle restant au blond.

Ce dernier, dans un geste vif, roula sur lui-même en entraînant le roux, le plaquant au sol une fois au bas du rocher.

- A quoi cela va t'avancer gamin ? Tu vas juste réussir à encore te faire mal.

- Ne parlez pas trop vite Sasori, un !

Le marionnettiste ouvrit alors de grands yeux surpris quand Deidara enroula ses doigts autour des siens.

- Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre cette fois-ci Sensei si vous ne pouvez faire le moindre mouvement avec vos mains pour contrôler vos marionnettes, un ?

- Ne sois pas si arrogant, je commence à perdre patience.

- Je pensais qu'après ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois vous aimeriez…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le rouquin dans un mouvement, tout aussi rapide que fluide, passa sa jambe droite entre lui et son acolyte afin de retourner la situation : le blondinet était à présent coincé, l'air surpris, dans la même position que l'autre deux secondes plus tôt.

- Croyais-tu réellement pouvoir me bloquer ? Je suis une marionnette ne l'oublis pas. Et n'oublis pas non-plus qu'il ne s'est rien passé la dernière fois…

Dans une moue contrite, Deidara détourna son visage vers le côté afin de ne plus avoir à supporter le regard de son Danna.

- Alors pourquoi l'avoir fait, un ? Si vous le regrettez tellement, pourquoi m'avoir pris dans vos bras puis embrasser avant de…

Sasori venait de faire taire le blond d'une main sur sa bouche.

- Tait-toi !

Il serrait les mâchoires de colère, pas contre l'adolescent en manteau noir de l'Akatsuki qu'était encore Deidara, non, mais contre lui-même.

Il n'aurait pas dû, ça avait été une erreur de se laisser aller. Se laisser aller à ses envies qui ne faisaient que croître en lui depuis qu'il avait vu pour la première fois le gamin sur lequel il était assis en ce moment même.

Il ne pouvait pas répondre aux questions du blond sans avouer que s'il ne voulait plus en entendre parler c'était juste pour ne plus y penser, ne plus penser à sa bouche contre la sienne, son odeur sucrée, sa peau fine et douce, ne plus penser à ses gémissements, rauques et puissants appelant et demandant plus, toujours plus…

Sans était trop ! Sasori ne pouvait se retenir plus longtemps, ce corps, tant désiré, là, sous le sien, à sa merci…

D'une main douce mais ferme, il attrapa le visage de Deidara et le fit pivoter, face à lui.

Le blondinet semblait désemparé, ne sachant pas à quoi pensait son coéquipier.

- Sasori-Danna…

- Tait-toi, je t'ai dis.

Et il s'abaissa lentement jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent celles de son captif.

Deidara ferma les yeux, quelque chose dans cette étreinte le rassurait et en ce moment même c'était bien la seule chose qui comptait pour lui.

Il sentait la langue de son aîné sur ses lèvres, impatiente, qui réclamait le droit de passage pour rejoindre sa jumelle.

Le blond, obéissant docilement, facilita même la manœuvre en enroulant lui-même son membre autour de celui de son partenaire, passant de l'état passif à celui d'actif.

Car, oui, c'était certain, il ne se contenterait pas de ça, il en voulait plus.

Sa main, toujours captive par celle de son amant, fût libérée et alla rejoindre la deuxième qui enserrait la taille de Sasori comme si celui-ci allait s'évaporer dans la nature.

Le roux, dont les dernières réticences avaient éclaté sous l'ardeur de Deidara, se fit plus entreprenant et défis le manteau de son jouet préféré… Jouet ? Il se mit mentalement une claque, ce n'était pas un jeu, il le voulait, le désirait corps et âme, pour lui, et pour lui seul.

Le marionnettiste versait dans le sentimentalisme et cela ne lui plaisait pas, il se fit alors plus violent et, tout en pressant plus fortement ses lèvres contre celles de son coéquipier, arracha le t-shirt qui empêchait encore l'accès à la peau du blondinet.

Tandis que son maître se faisait plus pressant, le jeune ne pensa même pas à s'offusquer de la perte de son haut, une vague de désir lui brûlait les entrailles, son taux d'adrénaline venait de monter en flèche.

L'odeur de cire au miel d'abeille, qui émanait de Sasori, lui chatouillait agréablement les narines, il aimait comme elle emplissait leur chambre quand ce dernier entretenait sa propre marionnette¹, même s'il ne l'avait jamais avoué, et cela ajoutait à son excitation.

Il relâcha alors son étreinte et pris l'initiative d'écarter les pants de tissu noir orné de nuages rouges jusqu'à être arrêté par les coudes de Sasori qui était repliés, ce dernier étant occupé à caresser avidement le torse du blond cherchant à le faire gémir.

Tandis que Deidara tapotait du bout de ses doigts fins et agiles le reliquaire placé sur son torse, le visage du rouquin prenait une teinte légèrement rosie.

Les gémissements de son amant se faisaient plus clairs, jusqu'à par moment, devenir de petits cris, et le roux qui s'impatientait lâcha alors les lèvres du blond, non sans leurs donner un dernier coup de langue au passage, ce qui parut lui plaire, avant de continuer son chemin vers la base de la mâchoire parsemant ce trajet de légers baisers.

Il descendait toujours plus bas et la peau de son partenaire frissonnait de plaisir.

Un téton finement dressé lui fit obstacle, alors il le lécha du bout de sa langue avant d'en faire le tour puis de le pincer doucement entre ses lèvres et de le relâcher pour continuer sa course vers le ventre du blondinet qui était encore plus rose qu'auparavant et serrait les dents.

- Ne te retient pas gamin, je veux t'entendre…

Il desserra alors les mâchoires et laissa s'échapper les quelques sons qu'il retenait depuis peu, ses mains délaissant le tronc de la marionnette² devenu inaccessible, pour aller se loger parmis les cheveux en bataille qui flamboyaient de leur couleur vive.

Sasori, lui, continuait sa descente le long des abdos, passant sa langue un peu plus longuement sur le nombril le temps de faire glisser le pantalon de son coéquipier et avoir le champ libre sur son intimité que ses baisers rejoignaient lentement jusqu'à en atteindre la base.

Deidara se laissait faire, se délectant des diverses sensations qui l'assaillaient. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur leur prise alors que le marionnettiste glissait lentement le bout de sa langue sur le sommet de son sexe, la fit tourner autour avant de la faire descendre et rejoindre de nouveau la base. Le roux n'en était qu'au début et il comptait bien faire durer un peu plus ce moment, entendre son blond gémir lui apportait étrangement beaucoup de plaisir et ne s'en priverait pas. Il pris alors une fesse rebondit dans sa main gauche, la palpant doucement, caressant vers la cuisse pour faire passer la jambe sur son épaule. De sa main droite il entreprenait déjà d'amples va et vient sur le membre gonflé alors que sa langue se jouait toujours des frémissements de sa peau.

Les perceptions du blond se voilaient, il ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien, ne ressentait plus rien d'autre que cette langue sur lui et il se laissait perdre dans cette sensation quand une autre s'interposa, moins agréable au début puis, petit à petit, elle lui procurait de plus en plus de plaisir. Le marionnettiste avait pénétré son intimité d'un doigt, faisant tour à tour de légers mouvements circulaires ou de va et vient afin d'élargir l'entrée jusqu'à pouvoir y glisser trois doigts. Il continua ainsi encore quelques minutes, Deidara n'en pouvait plus, il allait craquer, puis plus rien. Il n'eu pour autant pas le temps de se poser plus de question, qu'une fine douleur pointait. Le rouquin venait de le pénétrer entièrement et n'avait pas attendu plus de temps pour aller et venir en son coéquipier qui recommençait déjà à gémir de plus belle.

- Hun !… Sasori Danna…

- Chuuut…

La marionnette s'emparait des lèvres de son compagnon fougueusement et il sentit la main gauche de son amant s'agripper fermement à sa nuque alors qu'au même instant une sensation étrange venait de le prendre. Le jeune homme avait profité de cette proximité pour poser sa main droite sur la petite boite contenant l'organe vital de son Sensei pour la lécher.

Sasori rougissait encore plus, le plaisir parcourant chaque partie de son corps. Il relâcha la bouche qu'il pressait et malaxait fermement de la sienne pour qu'un gémissement sonore s'échappe.

- Dei…

- Un !

Le blond continua d'autorité d'embrasser son maître, lui coupant la parole, il savait ce qu'il faisait, il avait découvert par hasard cette particularité du roux lors de leur précédent rapport et comptait bien s'en servire pour partager le plaisir qu'il prenait avec celui qui en était l'auteur.

Les deux membres de l'Akatsuki étaient au sol, haletant autant l'un que l'autre, les langues se cherchant frénétiquement, les corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, s'accordant parfaitement.

Les coups de rein étaient plus secs, plus profonds et Deidara sentait une vague de plaisir plus intense que les autres se propager dans tout son corps alors que son sexe se gonflait à la limite de l'explosion, Sasori le prit alors en main pour accompagner les mouvements de son propre corps alors que celui de son compagnon se mis brusquement à se tendre. Le blond dans un dernier cri se répandait sur son ventre tout en enserrant vivement le corps contre lui de ses deux bras et enfouissant son visage dans le cou de celui-ci.

Le marionnettiste stoppa tout mouvement, chamboulé au plus profond de son être, il prit délicatement le menton du blondinet du bout de ses doigts et planta son regard dans le sien, et, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se sermonner sur les pensés qui venaient de traverser son esprit :

- Je t'aime gamin…

- …

Deidara était bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés de surprise et pour toute réponse embrassa tendrement son Danna. Sasori n'avait pas eu le temps de regretter ses paroles, il se disait que après tout, pourquoi pas…

¹ Ben quoi ? x) Il est en bois après tout, et le bois, ça s'entretient ! :p

² Bois, marionnette, tronc… Non ? x) Ok, je sors xD

Comment ça « la fin est mielleuse » ? x)

Pffff… N'y connaissez rien ! Rhaaa xD

L'amour entre ces deux là est beaucoup trop complexe, tumultueux et torturé pour que vous puissiez le comprendre, na ! XD


End file.
